Skills (Original Sin)
Skills are actions or spells that can be performed by a character that cause a particular effect dependent on the skill. They have a cooldown, which determines the number of turns the character must wait between each use. They also have an Action Point cost, which is deducted from the character's available Action Points upon use. Skill Groups: Abilities Learning Skills Skills are learned permanently by using Skill Books, which can be bought from vendors or found scattered throughout the world. Each Skill has a minimum Level requirement which must be reached before it can be learned from its associated Skill Book. Skills can be forgotten, which will free up the skill slot that it previously occupied. Once forgotten, a Skill can only be reacquired by finding another copy of the associated Skill Book. A character can learn up to 3 Skills associated with each Ability they have one point in, and every further Ability point invested increases this limit by 2, as shown in the table below. Ability Level Requirement Each skill is associated with a specific ability, and requires a certain level of this Ability to be used effectively. if this level is not met, the AP cost of the skill is increased by 2 for each Ability level below the requirement. The Maximum Skill Level is the soft max at which skills have a higher action point cost to use if they are beyond that level. Each level of the ability below the max adds 2 extra action points to the cost. For example, a 13th skill level spell used with only 1 level of the associated ability would cost 6 more action points than usual (+2 for each missing ability level). Here is an example of the AP cost of casting through different ability levels of Pyrokinetic. Minimum Attribute Effectiveness Each skill is associated with a particular attribute. For example, Man at arms skills require strength while Pyrokinetic or Hydrosophist skills require intelligence. Skills have a minimum Attribute requirement based on their Skill level, as shown in table below. Each Attribute point below the requirement reduces the effectiveness of the Skill by 10%, while each Attribute point above the requirement grants a 5% bonus. This effectiveness modifies the chance that the skills status effect has of taking effect. The damage of the skill is also affected by the attribute requirement. For example, if a 5th level skill has a 100% base chance to set a status, but you only have 8 of that attribute, the base chance will be 90% instead. If you instead have 12 of that attribute, the +3 extrapoints equates to a base chance of 115% to set the same status. This bonus is useful because each point of willpower or body building that an enemy might have gives them a 10% better chance to resist your spells, effectively offsetting your base chance. Here is an example of the effectiveness of casting Infectious Flame through different Intelligence levels. Base Cooldown Base cooldown is the cooldown of a Skill with a base intelligence of 5. Every 2 Intelligence after 4 int reduces the cooldown by 1 turn. For example, a character with 10 intelligence reduces magical cooldowns by 3 turns. This only affects Magic Schools of Skills, which are Aerotheurge, Geomancer, Hydrosophist, Pyrokinetic, and Witchcraft. Vendors Vendors reset their inventory the first time you talk to them, each time your character levels up. A good tip on trying to get a skillbook you want is to save just before talking to the vendor & reloading the game until he/she has stock of the skillbook you want. Cyseal * & Skillbooks are sold by Cylia the Enchantress in the Marketplace. * Skillbooks are sold by Fletcher in the Marketplace. * & Skillbooks are sold by Shereth in The King Crab Inn (Cyseal); Vometia at The Pickaxe Tavern (Silverglen) * Skillbooks are sold by Aureus at the Legion Headquarters. * & Skillbooks are sold by Arhu on the second floor of the Legion Headquarters. *Conrad, Captain of a ship in the harbor, also sells random Skillbooks *Thelyron sells a few Skillbooks at his Clinic. *Drill Sergeant in front of Legion Headquarters sells random Skillbooks Homestead There are Elemental Halls in Homestead where you can buy skillbooks. :Hall of Fire :* & Skillbook Vendor :Hall of Frost :* & Skillbook Vendor :Hall of Wind :* & Skillbook Vendor :Hall of Earth :* & Skillbook Vendor Skill List ru:Навыки в Original Sin Category:Original Sin skills